Get Well Soon Leeteuk
by scarv
Summary: "Stomach ulcher! Sakit apalagi itu? Hah?" 83LINE. HeeTeuk. TeukChul. Leeteuk. Heechul.


**TITLE : Get Well Soon Leeteuk**

 **CHARACTER : Heechul, Leeteuk**

 **PAIRING : 83LINE**

 **WARNING : -**

 **DISCLAIMER : Mereka berdua bukan milik saya *nangis bombay**

* * *

"Leeteuk-sshi, kau pulang dengan siapa?" tanya seorang PD dari Sukira pada Leeteuk yang sedang merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja seusai siaran. Leeteuk merasa lelah sekali hari itu. Perutnya sakit sejak beberapa terakhir ini, kadang disertai dengan mual dan kembung. Karena dia merasa terlalu sering dan tidak tahan lagi, pagi tadi ia memutuskan untuk memeriksakan dirinya ke dokter, dokter tersebut mengatakan bahwa ia menderita stomach ulcher. Tenaga yang ia miliki terkuras habis untuk tersenyum dan siaran seraya berusaha menepis nyeri di perutnya.

"Oh mungkin aku akan menelpon taksi saja." Leeteuk mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan sang PD.

"Oh.. Mau kuantar? Bukankah keadaanmu sedang tidak baik?"

"Tidak perlu, terima kasih. Aku tidak mau merepotkan PD-nim. Aku bisa menelpon taksi koq." Jawabnya sambil mengambil ponsel yang tadi ia letakkan di atas meja dan mulai menghubungi perusahaan taksi. Belum sempat ia berhasil menekan tombol "call", ada sebuah tangan yang mengambil ponsel tersebut dari tangannya. Ia kaget dan mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang mengambil ponselnya.

"Heenim?!" Ucapnya kaget saat melihat sosok Heechul di hadapannya yang sedang berkacak pinggang. _Ah dia terlihat marah._ Batin Leeteuk. Heechul memang marah, ia benar-benar mencemaskan kesehatan leader-nya ini saat melihat salah satu post Leeteuk di instagram yang mengatakan bahwa Leeteuk sedang tidak sehat siang tadi. Ia sempat mengirim pesan singkat pada Leeteuk untuk menanyakan keadaannya dan juga menyuruhnya beristirahat. Namun sepertinya hyung satu-satunya yang ia miliki ini tidak mau mendengarkan nasehatnya.

"Kau pulang denganku. Tidak perlu menelpon taksi." Jawabnya ketus. "Dimana manager hyung? Kenapa kau sendirian?"

"Aku memang biasa pulang sendiri kan jika sehabis siaran Sukira? Manager hyung hanya mengantarku saja." saut Leeteuk.

"Memangnya dia tidak tau kalau kau sedang sakit?" Tanya Heechul dengan nada suara yang lebih tinggi. Melihat keadaan yang memanas diantara kedua anggota tertua dari Super Junior itu, PD dari Sukira memutuskan untuk menyingkir dari situ. Tidak ingin terlibat lebih jauh, apalagi melihat seorang Kim Heechul yang sedang kesal.

Leeteuk menghela napas, dia tidak sedang ingin ribut dengan Heechul sekarang. "Manager hyung tau, tadinya ia mau menungguku hingga selesai siaran, tapi kemudian istrinya menelpon, dia bilang ada urusan di rumahnya, jadi aku menyuruhnya pulang."

"Kau ini!" Heechul menggeram gemas pada Leeteuk. "Sudahlah, ayo pulang." Heechul menyambar tas Leeteuk yang ada di kursi, berpamitan dengan staff Sukira dan berjalan keluar gedung menuju ke mobilnya. Leeteuk pun segera bangkit berdiri dari duduknya, setelah berpamitan dia menyusul Heechul, tidak ingin membuat sang diva menjadi lebih marah lagi.

Tidak ada yang berbicara sepanjang perjalanan hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di apartemen Leeteuk.

"Kau turun Chul?" Tanya Leeteuk pada Heechul.

"Tentu saja." Jawabnya ketus sambil keluar dari mobilnya. Leeteuk hanya sanggup menghela napas, sepertinya malam ini akan panjang.

"Duduklah Heechul-ah." Ucap Leeteuk sambil menuju ke dapurnya untuk mengambilkan minum. Heechul tidak mengindahkan Leeteuk dan menyusul leeteuk ke dapur. Ia meraih lengan Leeteuk dan mendudukkan Leeteuk di salah satu kursi makan.

"Stomach ulcher? Sakit apalagi itu? Hah?" Tanya Heechul kesal. "Kenapa bisa? Memang kamu makan apa sih?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, besok aku baru akan ke dokter lagi." Jawab Leeteuk jujur. "Dokter bilang ini bisa karena berbagai faktor, bisa salah makan, bisa memang karena sebenarnya penyakit ini memang sudah ada hanya saja aku yang tidak menyadarinya, bisa juga karena stress-"

"Stres?!" Potong Heechul. Leeteuk ingin sekali membungkam mulutnya sendiri, tidak seharusnya ia mengucapkan kata-kata itu di depan Heechul.

"Mungkin Heenim... Mungkin.." Leeteuk berusaha menenangkan emosi Heechul. "Sudahlah jangan marah lagi padaku. Aku minta maaf." Ia meraih tangan Heechul dan menggenggamnya.

"Jadi kau tau kalau aku marah?" Heechul melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Leeteuk. Menyeret salah satu kursi ke hadapan Leeteuk dan duduk di situ. "Sekarang bagaimana aku tidak marah?! Sudah berapa kali kubilang, kau itu terlalu memaksakan dirimu, kau bekerja terlalu keras sampai-sampai kau tidak mempedulikan kesehatanmu. Kau itu sering sekali sakit. Punggung sakit, kaki terkilir, tenggorokan sakit hingga suara hilang, sekarang perutmu yang sakit. Besok apalagi? Kapan kau mau berhenti dan mulai mengurus dirimu dengan benar. Apa kau lupa kalau kau itu manusia? Kau itu bukan robot Jungsoo.."

"Maaf.." ucap Leeteuk lirih sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Ia bisa mengerti mengapa Heechul sampai sesewot ini. Lelah, sedih, nyeri semua berkecamuk menjadi satu dalam dirinya, membuat air mata mulai menetes. Melihat Leeteuk yang mulai menangis Heechul pun mulai melunak.

"Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu menangis Jungsoo." Heechul mengusap air mata di pipi Leeteuk dan menengadahkan kepala Leeteuk agar bisa melihatnya. "Aku benar-benar mencemaskanmu. Aku hanya ingin melihatmu sehat. Pedulikan dirimu sendiri dengan lebih baik. Oke?"

Leeteuk mengangguk pelan. "Maafkan aku Heenim.."

Heechul tersenyum kecil. "Ya sudahlah." Ia menarik Leeteuk kedalam pelukannya, mengusap lembut punggung sang leader. "Maaf aku sudah memarahimu."

"Tak apa.." gumam Leeteuk sambil menggelengkan kepalanya yang ia senderkan di pundak Heechul.

"Sakit?" Tanya Heechul sambil memegang perut Leeteuk.

"Sedikit.."

Heechul memandang Leeteuk dengan simpati. Ingin rasanya ia bisa mengambil sakit itu dari sang leader. "Istirahatlah kalau begitu. Ada obat yang harus kau minum?"

Leeteuk menggeleng. "Aku sudah tidak boleh makan apa-apa sejak jam 9 tadi. Aku perlu melakukan endoscopy besok."

"Mau kutemani ke dokter?" Tawar Heechul.

"Tidak perlu Heenim, aku bisa pergi sendiri."

"Kau yakin?" Leeteuk mengangguk sambil tersenyum meyakinkan Heechul. "Baiklah.. Tapi kau harus kabari aku apa yang dokter katakan."

"Iya Chullie, aku janji."

"Oke. Sekarang kau tidur." Ia menyeret Leeteuk ke kamarnya, mengambil salah satu piyama Leeteuk dan menyuruhnya untuk mengganti pakaian. Selesai Leeteuk berganti pakaian, Heechul menggiring dan membaringkan Leeteuk di tempat tidur.

"Kau pulang Chul?" tanya Leeteuk setengah mengantuk.

"Iya. Kau perlu istirahat, aku tidak mau mengganggumu."

"Cium aku selamat malam." Rengek Leeteuk manja. Sikap yang biasa keluar saat ia mabuk atau setengah sadar karena mengantuk. Heechul tertawa kecil mendengar permintaan Leeteuk. Dia membungkukkan badannya dan mengecup pelan kening Leeteuk.

"Selamat tidur Jungsoo. Cepatlah sembuh. Aku sayang padamu." bisiknya pelan. Setelah memastikan bahwa Leeteuk sudah benar-benar tertidur ia pun keluar dan pulang ke rumahnya.

 ****END****

* * *

 **Author note : hoye saya kembali dengan heeteuk, lol. tiba2 pengen nulis heeteuk, dan nongolah cerita ini gegara si leader sakit stomach ulcher. cepet sembuh leeteuk-sshi~**

 **Tengkyu yang sudah baca~ *bow, review yaaa~ :***


End file.
